Love Has Its Ways
by Blue Dot77
Summary: Finnick confronts Katniss... Will she give in to the heartthrob of the Capitol? Or will someone stop this romance...
1. Fire meets Water

**Hey! I wanted to try my hand at a Finnick/Katniss pairing. To be honest I am beginning to not be into the whole Katniss/Peeta thing or the Katniss/Gale. And even though we all fantasize about it… I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters… minus Thorn from two of my other stories… she is mine! Suzanne Collins did not come up with her. Small victory for me… Anyway I am getting way off subject. Maybe you should ignore these beginning A/N… :P Your choice… But remember, you have been warned of my randomness. XD**

**-Katniss' POV-**

I pet the horse softly. Finnick Odair, the heartthrob of the Capitol, walked over. He popped a sugar cube into his mouth.

"Hey Katniss," he smiled his dazzling Finnick smile.

"Hey Finnick," I sounded formal. He was dressed in a gold net that knotted around areas I should not be thinking about.

"Want a sugar cube?" Finnick asks, holding out the collection in his hand" They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares?" he continues a moment later. "They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I…well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

"No, thanks," I try to be polite. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though."

"You're absolutely terrifying in that getup," he shot back. "What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?"

The black jumpsuit was sticking to my skin in a way that left me uncomfortable.

"I outgrew them," I say tersely. Finnick observes me.

"It's too bad about this Quell thing," he says as he slide his fingers across my collar. "You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need," I answers. Curiosity drew me to lock eyes with Finnick. "What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?"

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years." is his only answer.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?"

"With secrets," he whispers in my ear. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

"Not any I would spill anytime soon," a mischievous smile on his face. I began to walk away with his eyes staring after me.

"What did Finnick want?" Peeta asks me.

"Nothing," I reply. Peeta accepts this answer.

**-XD-**

I sat in my room on my bed. Tonight was my first night back in this cursed building. Someone knocked on my door and I opened it to see Finnick Odair. We were both in our chariot outfits still but my zipper had been pulled down in order to help me feel like I wasn't being choked. The only downside was that Finnick could see my cleavage. His eyes fell down to it and a smirk was on his handsome face.

"Finnick?" I was shocked by his appearance in my room. It was around 10:00 p.m. so I have the right to be shocked.

"Hey Katniss," he smiled his dazzling smile. "Can I come in?"

I nodded thinking `why not'. He strolled in and sat on my bed.

I compose myself before I turn around to face him and ask coolly, "What are you doing here? And why are you still wearing that ridiculous costume? The ceremony ended hours ago."

"They wanted me to stick around and do an autograph signing. I thought I'd be kind and deliver you a signed head shot in person, since you were too shy to ask earlier." I give a decidedly unladylike snort. "If you don't care for the outfit, I would be more than happy to take it off." He begins to tug the net off, the strategically placed knot moving into dangerous territory. I quickly place my hands on his to prevent him from going any further.

"No no no, that won't be necessary."

He gives me a trademark Finnick Odair smile, the kind that could transform any girl into a hot quivering mess. But I am not any girl. "Katniss, you really should make up your mind."

I'm suddenly aware of the proximity of his body and my small hands still clutching his. He's so close I can smell him, a mixture of some kind of crisp green scent, salt, and alcohol in his breath. My eyes begin to drift lower and lower but I catch myself. He looks up at me through heavy lidded eyes and softly, he asks me "On or off Katniss?"

It's that voice. That soft seductive voice, low and dangerous and dripping with honey. For a wild moment, I allow myself to imagine throwing all rationality out the window and giving in to temptation. Pouncing on Finnick Odair of all people, the Capital's heartthrob. I am beginning to understand why hysterical packs of girls would want to follow him everywhere; he is unbelievably gorgeous in person. Pushing that thought aside…

I think about Peeta in the room next door to me, the walls are so thin he has probably heard everything. And now the closer I look at him, I notice Finnick's eyes are bloodshot and he sways unsteadily. The smell of alcohol is far more pronounced.

I will not allow Finnick Odair the satisfaction of turning me into a lovesick teenager, like every other girl in the Capital.

"What are you doing here?" I try to stay composed.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Answer my question."

"C'mon Katniss," he says slowly, his lips curving into a smirk. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You and I both know you aren't as innocent as you look."

"It's late, and I'm tired, and you're drunk Finnick. If you want someone to sleep with, I'm sure there are at the very least half a dozen girls downstairs that would be more than thrilled to spend the night with you. Get out of here. Go be Finnick Odair and make some Capital girl ridiculously happy." I stand up and try to pull him off the bed but he refuses to move. Frustration fills me.

I see a flash of real anger behind those eyes. He looks absolutely lethal, as if he could kill me right now. The moment passes and his face has shifted and he is suddenly dead serious. Why am I still here again? Oh yea, because this is _MY ROOM!_

"Katniss," he says quietly, "we are probably going to be dead in a few days and I want to spend my last moments alive with a real person, not some ridiculous Capital girl. I want you Katniss."

As much as I try to ignore him and pull him off my bed he stays there. Then with one fluent motion he pulls me into his lap.

"Finnick!" I hiss. He wraps his arms around me and I feel my body giving in to his warmth. His lips gently part as he kisses me smack on the mouth. It is so passionate that I give in to his warmth. His tongue explores my mouth while mine explores his. Someone clearing their throat stops us just as Finnick begins pulling off my jumpsuit.

_Haymitch!_

"Hello you two. Sorry to interrupt," he snorted and I pulled myself away from Finnick.

"Why are you here?" I grumbled. My mouth pleaded for Finnick's.

"Trying to find Finnick. Come here boy if you're not too busy shoving your tongue down my victor's throat," there was hostility in Haymitch's voice.

**-Finnick's POV-**

Haymitch sounded hostile so I silently obeyed. I yearned to kiss Katniss again. Even though I love Annie, there is something about Katniss that pulls me towards her with a yearning. When I'm out in the hall Haymitch is glaring daggers at me.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" he growled.

"Kissing Katniss," I answered honestly. We were close to doing more when Haymitch walked in.

"Don't get smart with me fish boy," he threatened.

"What's wrong? Haymitch mad that I may be stealing Katniss from his control?"

"Listen boy! I have no control over that girl but I will not let anyone hurt her. It's enough her and Peeta have to come back and relive that nightmare. We don't need you trying to sleep with her just so that you can walk away," Haymitch was livid with rage. "Now I would like you in their alliance to help protect them but if you hurt her I will tear out your tongue and shove it down your own throat."

Something told me Haymitch was being serious. Either way when Haymitch left I walked back into Katniss' room. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

**-Katniss' POV-**

I felt embarrassed as Haymitch and Finnick walked out. Also I felt ashamed. Katniss Everdeen had begun to give in to Finnick Odair. After a few minutes Finnick came back and sat in front of me on the bed. My face was in my hands so I didn't see as he cupped his hand under my chin and pulled me to wear I faced him. His lips tempted me beyond my comprehension. Our lips lock and my tongue mingled with his. Before I could stop he was on top of me and my hands were stripping away his net. I hesitated.

"Katniss, you can trust me. I won't hurt you," it sounded so sincere that I proceeded until he was nude. Then he began to unzip my jumpsuit. And I gave in to Finnick Odair, the heartthrob of all of the Capitol girls.

**Hehehe... This is fun... Also forget team Jacob and team Edward... I VOTE TEAM KATNISS... wait no. TEAM SOBER HAYMITCH! btw I changed what she said some because I felt like it :P**


	2. I never Learn

**Hey! Who likes it so far? *little voice in my head* _IT SUCKS! _Oh shut up little voice you're just mad because you wanted me to do a Cinna/Katniss or Haymitch/Katniss... Sorry bout that... the little voice in my head likes to contradict me often. Then again a Cinna/Katniss does sound interesting... Besides that... Welcome to Chapter... 2? Gr I'm half asleep shut up. *little voice* _LOSER!_ Shut up mini me. Anyway! Enjoy! Virtual cookies for those who put up with me and my little voice...**

When I came to I was naked in Finnick's arms. My clock read 3:00 a.m. I moved to get up and take a shower only to have a tanned arm wrap around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me sleepily.

"I didn't want to wake you," I murmured.

"Too late for that baby," he whispered. Last night had hurt so much when he first went inside me. But it was pleasurable once I got used to it.

_*Flashback*_

_Finnick's kisses were forceful and passionate. As he was on top of me he looked at me._

_"Is this your first?" he asked with sudden curiosity. I merely nodded. "Then this might hurt."_

_He was so right. I can't believe I had Finnick on top of me, naked. It felt like a dream._

Finnick caressed my cheek. His hand traced my entire body up and down. Then his lips parted and we kissed.

"I have to go," Finnick smiles at me. "See you at training."

I got up and walked into my bathroom once he left. Hot water peppered my skin as I let my mind wander. For some reason I wanted Finnick to touch me... to hold me... I pushed that thought aside. I will NOT fall in love with Finnick Odair. Last night was a stupid mistake. Haymitch's voice floated into my room.

"Katniss?"

"Just a second," I cut my shower short and wrapped myself in a towel. When I walked out Haymitch was looking at me. Then his eyes traveled to my bed. The sheets were beyond tangled.

"Please tell me you didn't" a grimace was on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said just a little to innocently.

"Katniss that Finnick boy and you do not need to repeat last night ever," Haymitch glared at my bed.

"Trust me mister heartthrob of the Capitol isn't coming near my room again," I replied. Haymitch absently nodded. _Why did he care anyway?_

I walked out to training. First I went to the knot tying station. One not in particular was giving me trouble.

"Here let me help you with that," Finnick's arms wrapped around me and his hands covered mine. He guided me through tying the not and my cheeks grew hot. As soon as I got the chance I dodged away from him. He did realize that there were other tributes including Peeta right?

At lunch Finnick sat next to me.

**-Finnick's POV-**

I sat next to her. I still have no idea why I am so fascinated by her. When no one looks I slip my hand up hey shirt and massage the small of her back. She calms as I do this. Then I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"Come by my room tonight," she looked unsure but when I nibbled on her ear I watched as she struggled not to let out a moan. I burst out laughing. "What a great story Katniss!"

She stares at me blankly. Then she catches on. Peeta smiles unknowingly. Lunch ends and we go back to training.

**-Katniss' POV-**

I'm not sure why I'm doing what I'm doing as I sneak towards Finnick's room. When I knock on his door Finnick answers quickly. He isn't drunk though this time. I walk in sure that I am just going to tell him we can't be together and walk away. He kisses me and then I watch as he pulls out some liquor. Unsure of what to do when he hands me a bottle, I drink the bottle in five minutes.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting drunk," was his response.

"Why?"

"Not a clue," he laughed. We both downed all of the liquor and I felt so drunk that I couldn't quit laughing. Finnick kissed me and before I knew it I was on my back on his bed. He nibbles on my ear causing me to emit a low moan. No longer to I want to tell him we can't do this. On the contrary, it's all I want to do. I'm not shy or timid as the alcohol does its work. I giggle as he kisses my neck and sucks on it hard leaving a way to noticeable hickey. I tear off all of his clothing and he tears off mine. He's down to the underwear when he hesitates for my permission. Then I hear the door open with a bang.

"What the-" Finnick starts only to be yanked away from me.

_I looked into the man's angry face. Crap._

**Why won't she learn... lol probably because I as the writer decided she didn't learn her lesson the first time. If I wanted to I could make Snow become a clown. Ah... I am so dreaming of him being a clown tonight... *awkward silence* anyway... REVIEW**


	3. Tell me Why

**Uh oh... Katniss and Finnick both caught! Muahahahaha! Virtual cookies to everyone! Virtual milk to those who reviewed even after my arguments with myself... XD**

**-Katniss' POV-**

Haymitch's eyes bore holes through me as I tried to hide under the blanket. A strong hand grabs the blanket and rips it off of me. I don't even notice that I am naked in front of Haymitch.

"You're not hiding from this Sweetheart," he states. Then his accusing eyes drift to Finnick who is in shock from being tossed into a wall. "And You! I warned you fish boy!"

As the embarrassment fills me I suddenly realize Haymitch is sober. Never thought I would see the day. Finnick stands up and grabs his pants. Once he has them on he returns Haymitch's icy gaze.

"You told me not to hurt her. And it seemed like she was really enjoying it to me," Finnick smarted off. Is he stupid? No one underestimates Haymitch Abernathy.

"Don't tempt me to push you through that wall boy!" Haymitch emitted a low growl. Finnick laughed at him.

"I dare you to try," is it just me or is Finnick being a little childish? Haymitch throws a punch and Finnick darts to the side only to have Haymitch's other hand grab him by the throat. I watched as Haymitch threw Finnick across the room. My eyes darted to Finnick, his shoulder was bleeding.

"Katniss, you should go back to your room and explain to Peeta why you weren't there," Haymitch was trying to calm down. _Oh my god! I forgot about Peeta!_ I felt so selfish and ashamed.

Finnick got up and looked ticked. Part of me wants to watch this play out. The rest wants to get far away from the sober version of Haymitch. I'll go with the rest. Hastily, I slipped into some clothes. Then who else but Finnick pulls me into a goodbye kiss as I walk by him. I think he wants Haymitch to rip him apart. Before anyone said a word I was out the door and heading over to Peeta's room to explain.

**-Finnick's POV-**

I watched as Katniss got dressed. My shoulder was in pain but the bleeding wasn't as bad as it looked. As Katniss walks by me I pull her into a goodbye kiss. I relish the feel of her lips on mine. Haymitch glares daggers at me and doesn't say a word until Katniss is out the door. His gaze is ice cold.

"I'm not allowed to kill you Finnick. But if I catch you with her again this week I will rip your throat out and let Snow know his Capitol slut is dead. There is no way I am going to let you mess with the heads of my tributes! It's bad enough they have to come back here together for the second year in a row," Haymitch growled. How dare he call me a _slut! _My fist flies for his face but he just catches my arm and twists it behind my back painfully. A gasp escapes me. Every time I move it hurts so I just sit still. "You got that through your thick skull?"

"Yes," I hissed through my teeth. I know it's just a lie and he does too.

**-Katniss' POV-**

Peeta answers the door.

"Katniss where have you been?" he asks me. "Someone told me they heard you moaning and I heard you moaning last night. Is something wrong?"

Embarrassment and shame fill me as I drop my eyes to the floor. What can I say to him? His eyes look at me with concern.

"Um... nothing's wrong. Just can't sleep very well," I lie. Peeta accepts this answer and gives me a hug.

"You know you can come to me right?" he asks.

"Yea," I tell him goodnight and go to bed. My dreams are full of Finnick.

**-Next day-**

I walked out to training still feeling ashamed of myself. First I got to the bow and arrow station where I hit every target with ease. This brings obvious envy from the others. It helps me feel better to hold a bow and arrow. Next I head to spear throwing where I do okay. Finnick walks in late. His shoulder is bandaged from last night. He looks at me and I avoid his gaze. Peeta walks up next to me and does well with the spears. Not great but well. Next I head for the tridents where I epic fail. Finnick walks up and uses his trident to take down each target with ease. I blush as he smiles at me.

At lunch I sit next to Peeta and Finnick sits next to me. His hand grabs my upper thigh as Peeta starts talking to one of the other tributes. I watch as his thumb goes in circles.

"Finnick," I warn.

"Yes?" Finnick smiles as his hand pulls away. I can't reply so I just glare and try to use my mind to say _No!_

"Katniss, you might want to not blush in front of the other tributes," he whispers. I hide my face as I get up and walk to my room. Finnick walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied. It hurt looking at him. I longed to be in his arms. To kiss him.

"You're lying,"

"Finnick I don't feel like doing anything tonight," I locked eyes with him and he nodded. "You can stay if you want."

I turned away and took off my shirt, exposing my white tank top. Then I changed into my shorts and got in bed. Finnick followed, only in his boxers, and I let my body fold into him. In four days we would be in the arena and I would have to kill him eventually in order to stay alive. Something began to fester in my mind. I tuned to Finnick and locked eyes with him,"I have a question."

"Shoot,"

"What caused you to come up to me that day?"

**-Finnick's POV-**

I walked into her room calmly. She looked troubled.

"Hey, are you okay?" I felt concern in my voice.

"I'm fine," I heard the falseness in her voice.

"You're lying,"

"Finnick I don't feel like doing anything tonight," I locked eyes with her and nodded. "You can stay if you want."

She got dressed for bed and I followed suit. Her body folded into me and I inhaled her sweet scent. My thoughts drifted to Annie and I felt a pang of guilt. _Dude, Annie would hate you if she knew about this! _Shut up little voice. _But you love Katniss... _Shut it! Finnick doesn't fawn over girls. Girls fawn over Finnick! _Says the boy who was head over heels for her just the first day. _My inner argument was interrupted by Katniss turning around and locking eyes with me,"I have a question."

"Shoot,"

"What caused you to come up to me that day?" I never expected this question. How do I tell her?

"Well Snow wanted me to flirt with you. But when I saw you I thought you were beyond beautiful. I came by your room because you intrigued me. And it's really going to tick Snow off once he finds out but I didn't care," I was full out honest. "And I still don't care."

**Who saw that one coming? And why can't Snow just stay out of it? hehehe... wouldn't it be so weird if there was a Snow/Katniss pairing? I gotta check into that... XDDDDDDDDDD**


	4. Moment of Passion

**To the people who think I forgot though noone besides the little voice in my head has noticed I forgot to put in a disclaimer. ANYWAY! I am not awesomely epic enough to own the Hunger Games or the characters. Trust me if I owned Coin I would shove her off a cliff. Who's with me? *crickets* Well forget you too. Anyway I plan on making this chapter a longer one than the others... If you don't like it then you can just hang out with a ticked off sober Haymitch! XD**

**-Can you guess the POV? *_It's Katniss!*_ Dang it tiny voice. You ruin all my fun :(-**

I stared in disbelief. Memories of the smell of blood and roses filled me. I remembered Snow's sick and twisted smile. Wasn't he the one who wanted me and Peeta to fake being in a relationship? And now he is sending Finnick to muck up my love life. Then it dawns on me. Finnick was supposed to flirt with me so that I wouldn't see it coming when he killed me in the arena. Snow wanted me to be flustered so that I would be distracted. That way down would come the Mockingjay. Some Mockingjay I am.

"Katniss?" Finnick sounded concerned.

"You are working for him!" I gasped.

"Katniss no," he shook his head.

"You were helping him. Everything we have done has been fake!" my voice got louder as I jumped out of the bed.

"No Katniss," he got up and reached for my arm. Swiftly, I pulled away.

"How could you!" I screamed maybe a little to loud. Finnick grabbed my upper right arm with his right hand as I shook violently.

"Katniss it was real. Snow only got me to talk to you. I chose to come to your room. I chose to have sex with you!" Finnick insisted. His hand was moving to wipe the tears from my eyes when the door burst open. Haymitch stood there angry as a mad bull.

"Peeta told me he heard Katniss screaming," he stated matter-of-factly. Then he saw the angry tears on my cheek. "Oh look who's just begging for a fist to the face."

Finnick scowled as he turned his face to Haymitch. Their eyes locked and I could swear the air in the room got colder. "Now what did you do to make my tribute cry fish boy. Let's pray your explanation doesn't lead to a broken arm considering you have gone completely against my orders."

I stepped in front of Finnick protectively and explained everything to Haymitch. When I was finished Haymitch seemed like he was thinking it over. Gears turned in the drunks head.

"Your arm is saved but still," No one sees it coming when Haymitch's fist flies into Finnick's gut. He let out a gasp in pain as he fell to the floor. "That's what you get for disobeying me when you listen to Snow."

"Had that one coming," Finnick smiles.

**-The three days later _*Get a real book hobos!* BAD LITTLE VOICE!-_**

I taught Finnick how to use a bow and arrow. He did good an hour into training. Then we moved to the trident where he had to wrap his arms around me and show me how to hold it with out ending up stabbing my foot. My cheeks turn red as his skin touches mine. His sea green eyes are so intent. The last thing I can see is them going lifeless in the arena. I push that thought far away. An hour passes and I have mastered the trident sort of. When we are tested Peeta and I score a 12 while Finnick scores an 11. That night Finnick comes to my room for what we know is the last time.

"Hey," I whisper. He nods as his arms hold me.

"You're going to live," he whispers.

"Finnick-" I was cut off as he kissed me.

"But let's not ruin this with talks of tomorrow," he pleads. I nod. We lock lips as his arm wraps around my waist and the other in my hair. Then he kisses up and down my neck. His tongue and mine mingle as our lips again lock in this final act of passion. He pulled his mouth to my ear,"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you too Finnick Odair," _Did I just say that?_

**-Finnick's POV-**

I go to Katniss' room for what could be the last time. Haymitch has informed me about the rebels are supposed to come get us but I don't know if I will make it long enough. Either way Katniss has to live.

"Hey," she whispers, pulling me from my thoughts. I grin and pull her into my arms.

"You're going to live," I whisper.

"Finnick-" I cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"But let's not ruin this with talks of tomorrow," I plead. She nods in what I hope is agreement. We lock lips as my arm wraps around her waist and my other is in her hair. I leave a trail of kisses up and down her neck. Our tongues mingle as our lips lock in this final act of passion. I pulled my mouth to her ear, " I love you Katniss Everdeen."

The tiny voice in my head feels victorious as I look at this girl who is so much younger than I. She was so innocent no matter what happened in the 74th Hunger Games. I wanted her so much. Her hands flew to my button up shirt as I kissed her neck. I threw it to the side as my hands pulled her shirt over her head. Katniss' hands pulled at the front of my pants causing me to be on top of her, one leg on each side. My want for her grew as our lips met again and her hands pulled away my pants. Once we were naked we enjoyed our final moments off blissful pleasure. We kept at it until neither had any remaining energy. Then she folded into me. It felt so right to be with her right now. My thoughts drifted to Annie. A pang of guilt went through me. How could I do this to sweet Annie? I loved Annie but I love Katniss more. I love the way she folds into me when she's tired or needs comforting, the way she moans when I nibble on her ear, and the way she glares daggers at me whenever I flirt with her in public. Everything about her sends electricity through me. I am in love with the girl on fire, the Mockingjay. She blushes when I press my lips on her forehead. And another thing, I love the way she blushes at the simplest flirts that I do but she doesn't blush or feel embarrassed once when I was inside her. My sweet Mockingjay snores lightly in my arms. What will I do when if I am reunited with my Annie. Who will I choose. Katniss or Annie. I push the thought away for now as I think of how I probably won't even live through tomorrow. _Dang it Finnick! Why are you letting your thoughts ruin this moment? _Both of my eyes fall on the sleeping beauty I hold in my arms. I pushed away all negative thoughts as I drifted into sleep.

_It was the Quarter Quell. Katniss, Peeta, and I were running through the trees when a gaping hole appears. Peeta falls in first, then Katniss. I, on the other hand, stopped just in time. My hand grabbed Katniss' as hers grabbed Peeta's. The strength in my arms was failing me. There was no way for me to pull them both up._

_"I can't pull you both up!" I cried out. Katniss' eyes locked with mine as she whispered goodbye. Then I felt her hand slipping away. I screamed in anguish as she tumbled into the darkness._

I was screaming when Katniss shook me awake.

"Finnick!" she cried out to me.

"What?" I said as I began to wake up. Then my eyes fixed on the beauiful face full with concern above me. "You're alive."

My arms wrapped around her as I pulled her into a deep and emotional kiss.

"Why wouldn't I be?" confusion was on her face as I broke the kiss.

"Never mind. Just promise me not to make me watch you die ever," our foreheads were pressed together as I begged.

"I promise,"

"I love you Katniss," I embraced her.

"I love you too Finnick," she hugs me back.

**-Katniss' POV-**

I woke up in Finnick's arms. He looked so beautiful as he slept. All of the sudden he broke out in screams of anguish. I jumped up and shook him until his eyes fluttered open.

"Finnick!" I cried out to him.

"What?" he was just beginning to wake up. His eyes fixed on my face with concern. "You're alive."

_What?_ His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into a deep and emotional kiss

"Why wouldn't I be? confusion was on my face as he broke the kiss.

"Never mind. Just promis me not to make me watch you die, ever," our foreheads pressed together as he begged.

"I promise,"

"I love you Katniss," he embraced me.

"I love you too Finnick," I hugged him back. It was the truth. I love Finnick Odair more than life itself. This truth hit me along with a pang of guilt when I thought of Peeta next door. That's when my door flew open.

"Katniss is everything-" Peeta stopped mid sentence. His eyes narrowed as he saw me and Finnick naked, in one another's arms, on my bed, under the covers.

"Peeta before you jump to conclusions-" he interrupted me.

"Get your hands off of her before I rip your throat out!" Peeta growled. The threat was real. Peeta would do just that. Finnick released me with much difficulty. Peeta grabbed me by the upper arm and yanked me off of the bed and away from Finnick. Automatically I yearned for Finnick's warmth. My eyes dropped to the floor in shame. "Get dressed."

We did as we were told and I went to kiss Finnick goodbye when Peeta yanked me into his arms. "You ever touch her again and I will kill you."

With that I was dragged out of the room.

**-Finnick's POV-**

I watched as he tore the girl I loved away from me and dragged her out of the room. Anger boiled in me as I wished to kick his face in. Now is not the time though. I left to be prepped for the Quell. As I stood in the tube ready to go I looked to my right and saw Katniss screaming and hitting her door. What happened to put her in such distress?

**-Katniss' POV-**

I turned and the last thing I saw as the door closed was two men begin to beat Cinna. I cried and screamed trying to to get to Cinna and save him. When I no longer could see him, I felt my heart in pain. "Goodbye sweet Cinna." Three fingers pressed to my lips as I held them out in Cinna's direction. The terrain was water. Finnick is probably ecstatic. The minute the doors open I dive in the water and head for the cornucopia.


	5. Loving the Mental

**hey! btw this will not be an A/N chapter I just don't have time right now to write it but I wanted to say that to those people who thinks this sounds similar to the other one, I have never read that one so I might read it sometime. :P  
>Anyway... I am trying to think of new pairings to work on once I am done with this one... or maybe while I'm doing this one... Idk... Lemme know if you have any ideas... Oh and my mom is trying to talk me into taking some meds to get rid of the little voice. But I like the little voice. Plus my stories would suck for sure if I didn't have my little voice.<strong>

**-Katniss' POV (the arena explosion! sorry I just felt like everyone does writes the entire Quell and I just want to go to the explosion because, believe it or not, not many people go into much detail about it in the storie I've read)-**

The arena exploded into light and I was thrown back. I heard Finnick scream my name and then I went deaf. My back hit a tree and I fell to the ground. Random objects fell on me and I immediately thought _Goodbye Finnick. See you in the afterlife._Everything became blurred as I fought to cling to life. I promised Finnick he wouldn't ever have to watch me die. Hopefully, he doesn't see me right now. Warm blood trickles from my back and shoulder. Pain fills my body to where I cannot stay concious. The world goes black as I remember the second night here with Finnick.

_Finnick sat beside me and we laughed. Peeta was angry that I loved being around Finnick but he hid it well. I was happy to know that if I died I would be with Finnick. We talked about everything we could think of until Finnick went silent._

_"What's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice. He was hiding something. That was when he told me about Annie. Once he was done my heart broke into a million pieces. "You love her."_

_"Yes," his words stung me. I moved away from him._

_"I see," I got on my feet and stepped into the shelter we had built. I felt unwilling to continue the conversation. My head hit the ground as I tried to sleep. Finnick stepped in and loomed over me. He laid down next to me and used his hand to lift my chin so that our eyes met._

_"But I love you more," his lips pressed against mine and then he got up and walked outside._

One single tear escaped my eyes as I mouthed the words _I love you_ and everything went black.

**-Finnick's POV-**

Everything became bright as the arena exploded. It shook the earth and tossed me on to the ground.

"Katniss!" I screamed her name in worry but got no reply as I went deaf do to the loud sounds the explosion made. Katniss can't be dead. She just can't! My heart told me not to give up hope but my head knew better. Today is the day I die. As the world blurs I try to find Katniss but she is nowhere in my sight. Just as objects begin to rain down I see Katniss bleeding. Her eyes find mine and I see her mouth _I love you_ and I do the same but by the time I do her eyes are shut. Mine do the same just as the sound of a hovercraft reaches my ears.

When I came to my eyes were not wanting to open. Voices reached my ears.

"Katniss is all bandaged up but we haven't told her about our fail to retrieve Peeta," Plutarch's voice reached me. Then all my memories came flooding back. They hadn't gotten to Peeta. What about Johanna? "Finnick has yet to awake from his coma."

I am awake you bafoon!

"What about Annie? Any news as to whether or not they recovered her from District 4?" Haymitch sounded sober.

"Annie's parents were found dead. And Annie has been captured by the Capitol along with Peeta and Johanna," Plutarch replied. _Annie!_ My heart ached. I forced my eyes open and my voice was raspy as I choked out one word.

"Water?" the two men whirled around to face me.

"Of course," Plutarch got me a glass of water and I let it cool and revive my throat. Then I thought of how the last time Annie saw me I was the man in love with the girl on fire.

**- 1 week later Katniss' POV-**

My eyes flutter open and I take note of my sterile white hospital room. Today I get to get out of here and move into my own apartment in District 13. Once I am changed into the boring uniform I go to visit Finnick. He is toying with a rope that is meant to help him get Annie off of his mind. I sit next to him on his bed when he pats it. My eyes just scan him as he ties knots into the rope. Never have I seen him so vunerable.

"Are you okay?" I ask a stupid question. He stops tying knots.

"Better than I was last week," he looks up at me.

"I'm going to get you out of here for awhile," I decide. He looks happy to be getting out of this room. We sneak out, hiding from nurses and doctors. I choose to show him my apartment where we can be in private. Hopefully they won't panic when he isn't there. After rummaging for food I find some rolls. Finnick and I both eat some. We sit only mere inches apart but I feel miles away from him.

"We'll save Annie." I promise and put my hand reassuringly on his knee. "because I know you love her I'll make sure we do."

It hurt to talk about the girl Finnick loved. All it did was remind me of how he could never be mine. My heart ached.

"I know Katniss. But I just don't know what I'll do when she's back," Finnick begins to tie more knots. I lay my hand on his to stop him.

"You'll go be with your true love," I tried to smile but it came out weak.

**-Finnick's POV-**

My head tried to process everything but it was to slow. Annie and Katniss were both my world but I can't be with them both. Katniss enters my hospital room as I am toying with my rope. Once I notice her I pat the spot next to me on my bed and go back to to tying knots.

"Are you okay?" wow that's the dumbest question ever. I stop tying knots.

"Better than I was last week," I look up at the dark haired beauty next to me.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she states. I become happier at the thought of getting away from this hospital room. We sneak out, hiding from nurses and doctors as we go. She pulls me into a place I guess is her apartment where we can be in private. I hope they don't panic when they realize I'm not there. Katniss finds some rolls as I relish the taste of fresh bread. Annie liked watching me eat. She always said I looked funny when I ate something I liked. I feel myself slipping into thoughts of Annie when Katniss' voice anchors me back to Earth.

"We'll save Annie," she promises and puts her hand on my knee reassuringly. "because I know you love her I'll make sure we do."

She doesn't realize that I love Annie and her. My hand begins to tie more knots as I try to suppress my annoying thoughts.

"I know Katniss. But I just don't know what I'll do when she's back," I tie more knots as her hand lays her hand on mine to stop me. Her hand sends electricity through my body that blows all thoughts of Annie away.

"You'll go be with your true love," she forced a weak smile. My thoughts lingered on those two words _true love_. Who is my true love? Katniss or Annie. I lock eyes with Katniss. Her silver eyes shimmer but they hide heartbreak. She thinks she lost my love and me already. Before she can prepare herself I press my lips to hers and start to realize that Katniss may be my true love. I love Annie but when I'm with Katniss I am able to be me and I am able to get her to be herself. I long to become more intimate but someone clearing their throat stops our kissing.


	6. Dreams without Rope

**HELLO! I NOW HAVE 24/7 CPU ACCESS SO WHAT NOW HATERZ! sorry I put two extra cups of sugar in my KOOLAID! So now I shall sing a song about monkeys... Just kidding... Although monkeys are awesome... :P BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND! my mom still thinks I need chill pills... ain't gonna happen! So back to Finnick and Katniss... Why do I never let them make uninterrupted love? Because it's more fun this way! Read and Review or face the wrath of sober Haymitch! Roar!**

**-Finnick's POV-**

Haymitch stood there and laughed.

"Wow even when you're a mental case you still try to get Katniss in the sack," he is obviously drunk. How did he sneak liquor into 13? We move away from each other.

"Do you have some built in monitor that tells you every time I'm kissing Katniss?" I arch an eyebrow. He laughs.

"Yep I had it built in the minute I saw you making goo goo eyes at her during her first Games," Haymitch joked. I think I prefer him drunk rather than sober. He trips and falls only to get back up and look at us.

"The people in the hospital are going frantic looking for you fish boy," I am beginning to hate that nickname even more.

"I'll take you back," Katniss stands and I stand with her. I look into her silver eyes. She is an open book to me as I read her every emotion. The one that stands out most as she looks at me brings me pure joy. _Love. _A smile plays on my lips as she takes my arm and we walk past the drunk Haymitch. We walk slowly, treasuring every step as if it is a priceless moment. When we reach my hospital room I am holding her hand as we open the door to the sight of two distressed nurses. Both look up at us and rush over.

"Oh Finnick are you okay?" the tall one looks me over.

"I was giving him a tour. Now please leave us be for a moment," Katniss grows annoyed by the girls fawning over me. Jealousy looks good on her. I smile as the two girls rush out of the door. Katniss helps me into my bed and kisses me lightly. Her eyes move down my body to my hands that are still holding on to hers. Then I see why a look of surprise takes place on her face. I left the rope in Katniss' living room. She had done a better job than it just by being there for me and being what I needed. My lips touch hers.

"You forgot your rope," she smiles.

"I didn't need it," I look into her eyes. We sit there together for hours talking and smiling. At around 9 the tall nurse walks in and tells me I need to go to bed. I nod and Katniss kisses me lightly on the forehead. My eyes follow her until she leaves, then I sink into my first peaceful slumber in a week.

_I stand in a field with Katniss. My hand caresses her smooth and perfect face. We stare into one another's eyes. The rebellion is over and we are finally free to be together. Our lips touch in a symphony of love and passion. Nothing could ruin this moment._

_*Moves forward*_

_I look at our children. Max, the youngest, has his mother's hair and my eyes. Finn, the eldest, has my hair with grey/green eyes. Faith and Hope are our twin daughters but Faith has my hair and eyes while Hope has Katniss' hair and eyes. We have a total of 4 children and we live by the beach. I wrap my arm around Katniss and kiss her lightly on the forehead._

_"I love you," I whisper._

_"I love you too," she coos. We look out at our children as they play. I am the happiest man in the world. Nothing could ruin this moment with my family._


	7. Losing my Annie

**NO MORE FLUFF! Please excuse all of the fluff... It is making me feel diabetic with all of the sweet moments. Kill me before I hurl! LOL... Sorry if you like fluffy happy moments but I am sick of them.**

**- day before mission to get Peeta and them-Finnick's POV-**

I awoke in the hospital room. Sadness filled me as I realized Katniss was gone. She had been staying with me in my room. My hand reached for my rope but it was nowhere to be found. Ever since the day I had left it at her place I found I didn't need it. I hopped out of bed and was glad they finally gave me real clothes to wear. The District 13 uniforms were drab but it was better than those hospital gowns. After a few minutes of walking I spotted Katniss walking into the Command Center. I followed and heard her arguing with Coin.

"Why can't Finnick come to help get Annie, Peeta, and Johanna?" Katniss stormed. Annie! I burst in the door before Coin could answer. Both of them turned towards me.

"I want to help save them," I couldn't say their names.

"You are not mentally stable-" I interrupted her.

"Mentally stable? Tell me! Who in this place is really mentally stable? I want to go and I will go!" I growled. Coin looked angry but Katniss looked pleased.

"Your funeral," Coin muttered as she turned away. Katniss led me back to my hospital room where we sat in each other's arms.

"Once Annie is back we won't be doing this anymore will we?" Katniss whispers.

"I don't know," I admit. Nothing is as clear as it used to be. We fell asleep there and when we woke up it was time to go. Both of us changed and boarded the hovercraft to leave for the place our Intel told us they were being held. On the way there Katniss and I barely spoke. There were barely any interruptions with our flight towards our target. Once we got off we saw two guards. I used my gun to help shoot them. We ran inside where we found three tunnels.

"Which tunnel?" I asked.

"We were told they would be down the right tunnel," Gale answers me. We set off down the right tunnel and wiped out a few guards. The first room we reached held Johanna. She looked cocky as usual and I couldn't help but grin when she smirked at me though I saw the pain in her eyes.

"What took you so long?" she got up and we started searching for the others. The sound of Annie's voice reached my ears and I darted away from the group. Katniss hollered after me but I had a head start. What I saw when I got to the source of the voice was Annie. But she looked evil and hater burned in her eyes.

"How could you Finnick! You cheating lying SCUMBAG!" her words hit me in the gut.

"Annie-"

"Don't you Annie me!" she hissed. Annie lunged at me with a knife in hand. "You will pay for hurting me and then leaving me in the hands of Snow."

Katniss caught up with me right then. Her mouth gaped.

"What's going on?" she looked bewildered. I wanted to tell her to run but Annie pressed the knife closer to my neck.

"So you're the slut who stole my Finny's innocence?" Annie hissed.

"What?" Katniss barely got the word out when Annie tossed the knife into her shoulder. Katniss' scream of pain almost brought me to my knees. I went to run to help but the Annie turned towards me. She looked so deadly that I couldn't believe that this was Annie.

"Are you willing to kill me Finnick?" she purred. I wanted to be able to say yes but I couldn't. My weapon hit the floor.

"No."

"Thought so," Annie tackled me and put a knife to my throat. She was about to slice it when some one grabbed her and ripped her off of me. Katniss threw Annie away from me. Her shoulder was bleeding as she hollered for help. Gale rushed in along with Johanna. Both looked taken aback by Annie. Annie stood up and a growl erupted from her. The last thing I saw before I had to force my eyes shut was Annie lurching at Katniss as Gale rushed her and Johanna ran to my side and told me to shut my eyes and hum a song. I chose the song I used to hum to Annie.

**-Katniss' POV-**

I held onto my bleeding shoulder. Shock overwhelmed me and almost made me forget the searing pain. Annie whipped around and face Finnick.

"Are you willing to kill me Finnick?" Annie purred. I ripped the knife out of my shoulder just as I heard Finnick's weapon hit the floor in defeat.

"No."

"Thought so," I went into action the minute Annie tackled the defeated Finnick. My hand gripped her and ripped her off of him. I threw her far away and yelled for help. The pain was beginning to be to much when Gale and Johanna rushed in. Annie stood up and growled. Just as she was lurching at me Gale rushed her with a knife and Johanna ran to Finnick. Spots began to blur my vision. Gale's knife entered Annie's side causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream. Finnick had his eyes closed and was humming a song that brought tears to my eyes.

"Gale!" I screamed as he was about to kill Annie and Peeta rushed in. Peeta had the same look Annie had had when I had seen her. My grey eyes met his blue ones. They seemed evil and sent chills down my spine. Annie's laughter forced me to look at her. Then Finnick hummed louder and Annie stopped. Her eyes drifted to Finnick and they were filled with sudden innocence.

"Finn-" Annie was cut off by Gale as he whipped around and charged Peeta. Peeta moved to the side and as they were fighting more people ran in and everything turned to chaos as I started to black out. I tried to cling to reality, not wanting to watch Peeta die overcame that want and my world went black.

When I woke up I was on a hospital bed back in 13. My shoulder was bandaged and only stung a little. Slowly, I began to remember the previous events from yesterday. A man with bronze hair walked in. His eyes were filled with sorrow when he looked at me.

"Finnick?" my voice came out raspy and choked.

"I. Annie," he couldn't speak.

"They're gone. Aren't they?" I felt tears ready to spill.

"Gale tried to subdue Peeta but he wouldn't let him...," Finnick grew distant and I noted that his fingers were twitching.

"Peeta died," the tears began to fall one by one.

"Yes."

"Annie?"

"Annie was killed as well."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I am. I let Annie throw that knife and I refused to help you. I gave up," Finnick looked at me with such sorrow in his words it made me look like the happiest person in the world.

"I know you would have chosen Annie. I'm sorry you lost your chance to make that choice," I stopped crying.

"I'm not. Now Annie doesn't have to be constantly tortured by her nightmares and live in fear. And I would have chosen you anyway," his words were so straight forward.


	8. Payback on Haymitch

**Hey! I just learned that it is NOT a good idea to get in between to cats who are fighting.**

**-Katniss' POV-**

I lay there, Finnick would have chosen me. Atleast that's what he says. I fall asleep thinking about Finnick.

_Peeta looks at me. We are in a dark room._

_"You let me die Katniss! You let Gale and Johanna kill me! You lied! You told me you loved me!" he screamed at me and I tried to cover my ears but couldn't. I screamed._

When I woke up I was screaming and sweaty in two big arms. I smelled alcohol and looked up to see Haymitch trying to calm me down. The screams stopped and I snuggled into his arms. Sobs escaped me as Haymitch rocked me back and forth.

"I let Peeta die. I let Gale and Johanna kill him. I lied. I told him I loved him," I spoke emotionlessly.

"No you didn't. You're going to be alright Sweetheart," again I have to say I like drunk Haymitch more than sober. If he ever runs out of booze I'll die from the wrath of Sober Haymitch! Guardian of my sexual life! Okay. That was lame. We sat like that for awhile and then we got up. I hugged him. Before I leave Haymitch gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and walks away. Finnick is sitting up, waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me.

"Did you know Haymitch had a soft side? And a good kisser?" I laughed.

"You kissed him?"

"No. He kissed me. It was a friendly kiss," I assured him. He smiled and pulled me down next to him. I cuddled into his arms and we kissed.

"I get to move out today," he smiled.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>Finnick is moved in now. I was watching my door for Haymitch when he stormed in.<p>

"Who stole my liquor?" he growled. I hid the bottle behind me but he smelled it out. It was just a flask really so I shoved it down my bra.

"No liquor for Haymitch!" I laughed. He growled and charged me. I was tackled onto the ground and his hand went up my shirt but I spun around and jumped. My tongue stuck out at him and I darted out the door while Haymitch chased me.

"GIVE ME MY LIQUOR KATNISS!" he yelled as we ran through District 13. This is the most fun I have had in forever. Payback rocks! Eventually, I come to a supply closet where I hid. After 10 minutes I opened the door to Haymitch's cocky grin. He pushed me inside and shut and locked the door.

"Now Katniss... Give me the liquor and no one gets hurt."

"What liquor?"

"You know DAMN WELL what liquor!" he backed me up against the wall and his arms snaked up my shirt. They left goosebumps. His hands slid under my bra as I fought to push him away. I barely managed to turn around to where he was caught with his hands in my bra.

"What now Haymitch?"

"This!" I let out a low moan as he nibbled on my ear. His hands pulled my pants down and he tore away from me.

"Give me my pants!" I turned around and tackled him. I straddled his waist on the floor but he kept my pants away from me.

"Liquor first."

"Pants."

"Liquor."

"Pants!"

"Liquor!"

"PANTS!"

"LIQUOR!" we continued like this for awhile. Then he rolled on top of me and bent over to where his lips were next to my ear.

"I will get my liquor sweetheart," his breath was hot and caused me to shiver.

"I'll never break," I smiled.

"You don't know my powers then."

He began kissing my neck.

"I won't stop until you give me my liquor," he breathed as his hands pulled me into him and he pulled at my underwear.

"You wouldn't d-d-dare!" I hissed.

"Try me."

"Fine you win!" I exhaled in defeat. His hand snaked into my bra and grabbed the liquor bottle I slipped on my pants and ran out the door before he realized it was water. Finnick and I laughed about it when Haymitch stormed in. I tossed him the bottle that had been in Finnick's room all along.

"I will get my payback Sweetheart," Haymitch growled as he walked out the door with the bottle. Finnick kissed me and we made love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short...<strong>


	9. Goodbye my Love

**Haha who besides me just L-O-V-E-D the scene with Katniss and Haymitch? I almost didn't post it and then my little voice (we're talking again) said it would just be hilarious to see your reviews... little voice was right! Don't be a jelly that you can't have a 41 year old alcoholic bang you in a supply closet... xD**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV motha truckas! (day of attack)-<strong>

I awoke in an empty bed. Sleepy as I was I had to get up. Groggily, I stepped into the shower. Today we attack the Capitol. The hover craft I was in was only occupied by my team and the pilots. Finnick walked in and gave me some hot chocolate.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked me.

"Yes. Today we raid the Capitol and make them sorry they ever messed with Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair. Also they will be sorry they ever met sober Haymitch Abernathy!" Finnick laughed and we put on our headset.

"So Haymitch before we go out there. Are you sober?" Finnick spoke into the head piece.

"Yes," Haymitch spoke through loud and clear.

"Crap," Finnick had a look of mock disappointment.

"And Katniss...," Haymitch was talking to me now.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Don't die out there. I have saved you twice maybe even three times I lost count. And I still want my revenge."

"Okay Haymitch."

* * *

><p>The hovercraft landed. I kissed Finnick and then stepped out. We ran into a building so that we could update him. Gale is with us and he hates watching Finnick hold my hand. Then we realized we were trapped as we checked a television. Snow's men had the building surrounded.<p>

"If the Mockingjay is willing to surrender we will let them safely leave the building and after a few minor conditions are met. They can go home," Snow spoke into the microphone. I readied my gun, my bow and arrows were strapped onto my back, and got ready to fight. I spoke calmly into the headset.

"I'm sorry Haymitch."

The minute the words were out I heard soldiers storming the building. There was no reply at first as Haymitch tried to process what I had just said. He got it when the sound of gunshots and my voice met his ear.

"This is for you Haymitch!" I was going to let Haymitch get his revenge. Even if he couldn't get his revenge on me. He WILL get his revenge on the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>-Haymitch's POV-<strong>

Snow had them surrounded. The sweet, once innocent girl I loved spoke to me through her headset.

"I'm sorry Haymitch," I let her words sink in as I tried to understand them. _What is she doing?_ Then I heard gun shots. A lump formed in my throat as she yelled at the top of her voice.

"This is for you Haymitch!" she was going to take down the Capitol for what they did to me. She can't seriously be willing to die because of the fact that I, a 41 year old man, was tortured. I barely was able to speak.

"I love you Sweetheart," I choked the words out, unsure if she heard me.

"I love you too Haymitch," she replied just before the line went dead and I let out sobs of pain and guilt. How could I let her die? I composed myself as I went on television to do some goodbye or whatever about an hour later. The camera turned to me. And I knew just what to say.

"The Capitol... they brought upon us the Hunger Games... I could deal with that. They killed my family and the love of my life... I could drink that pain away... They killed my Mockingjay... Hell shall be raised. No drink shall ever touch my lips until Snow has an arrow in his heart. No drink could wash away the pain I feel anymore. Snow, if you're watching this. I hope when you die that they invent the worse possible hell for you to spend the rest of eternity in. And I will dance on your grave!" I roared as I flipped off the camera and threw a bottle of wine at the wall. I hit my head against a wall until I had a major migraine. Snow will rue the day he killed my Mockingjay.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

"I love you Sweetheart," Haymitch choked the words that made me fight harder. Then I saw the bombs. A first bomb blew up two yards behind me and I fell to the ground. Finnick helped me up and we ran.

"I love you too Haymitch," I replied just before tripping and losing my head piece in a shower of rocks. This tunnel was caving in on us. Finnick helped me back up again and we chased after the others. Gale shouted one word but it hit me with a wave of shock.

"Mutts!" he yelled. Then I saw them all. But more importantly, I saw Peeta and Annie leading them. They looked like they had when we had found them, only more sinister.

"Annie!" Finnick exclaimed and ran towards her. She smiled and as he embraced her she stabbed a knife in his back.

"Finnick!" I screamed and ran to help him. Peeta intercepted me and Gale fought with Annie.

"Hello Katniss," he hissed.

"Peeta. Why?"

"You betrayed me."

"No...," I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He squeezed my wrist so hard I dropped my gun.

"You can't run away from this Katniss," he hissed in my ear and then bit my neck painfully. His teeth tore into my flesh as I screamed. Then I knew what had to be done. I pulled a poisoned knife out of my boot and locked eyes with the monster.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I love you," I stabbed him in the gut and he looked shocked. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch his glaze over. When I opened them Annie was on the ground dead. Finnick got up with Gale's help and we ran for the exit. We were climbing out when the mutts grabbed Finnick and began tearing him away from me. Gale went into action and freed Finnick but the Mutts grabbed him instead.

"Gale!" I screamed.

"Bye Catnip. Love you," and just like that Gale was engulfed by the mutts. Finnick and I walked out. What we saw was amazing. We were winning.


	10. Pregnant with Finn

**I hated doing that to poor Gale... he never saw it coming... :/**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

I walked into the dungeons. We were supposed to be searching for any survivors of the bomb. A blonde haired skeleton caught my eye.

"Cinna!" I gasped as I ran up to the man. He raised his head slightly. My lips pressed against his hollow cheek. "We're going to get you help. I promise! You'll be okay Cinna."

Tears of joy flooded from my eyes. Cinna tried to speak but it came out as coughing. Finnick pressed a bottle of water to Cinna's mouth and tipped it so that water ran into the man''s mouth.

"Thanks," Cinna finally croaked. Finnick lifted the thin man and we began our march out of the dungeons. Haymitch saw me and ran over to us. He lifted me off the ground in a hug.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you!" he looked at me sternly. "Where's Gale?"

Tears whelled in my eyes as Finnick told the story. Then Haymitch noticed Cinna.

"Oh my-" he took the man in his arms and ran to find a doctor. When he left Finnick hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too Finnick."

Haymitch came back and he had a look of regret on his face.

"What?"

"Prim..."

"What about Prim?"

* * *

><p>I walked into the hospital. Prim was in a coma. Tears fell as I looked at my sweet little sister. Finnick walked in and put a comforting arm around me.<p>

"Let's get you home," he pulled me away from her and when we got home we snuggled.

The minute I woke up I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Finnick ran in to the bathroom and looked down at me. I threw up more and Finnick decided we need to go to the hospital. They made me pee on a little stick and then they left the room.

"Finnick what if I'm pregnant?"

"Then we need a name for him or her."

The doctor walked back in and looked at us.

"You're pregnant Congrats," the doctor smiled. My mouth gaped open and I felt like cussing Finnick out for not wearing a condom. We visited Cinna to give him the news. His skin was getting back its healthy glow.

"Hey Katniss, Finnick," he smiled at us.

"Cinna I'm um... Pregnant," I forced a smile and Cinna's looked forced as well.

"Well that's... great," his smile faded.

" Yea," I muttered. Finnick jabbered on about names while I kept thinking about this poor life that was growing inside of me. We pulled into the house where we went to bed.

_I looked at our child. A little boy. He was so cute. His name is Finn, after his father. Finn has his father's hair and grey/green eyes. I love him with all of my heart. Finnick pulls me into a kiss and we pick up little Finny. Smiles plaster themselves onto our faces. We are a happy family living in District 12. Seeing Finn makes me want more kids. Then I relaize I'm pregnant again but with twins tis time. Our family is bigger all the time._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up and looked straight at Finnick as he opened his eyes. I now knew the perfect name for our child.<em>

_"His name will be Finn."_


	11. Marry me Katniss

**I have a twist coming soon... muahahaha no hints though... XD the little voice came up with it! So don't blame me... btw this first part was brought to you by ****Howlynn (read her stories) she gave me the idea for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

"I love the name," Finnick smiled at me and kissed me softly. We got up and changed. Then it hit me.

"Finnick."

"What?"

"We forgot to tell Haymitch."

"Oh crap!"

Just then Haymitch burst in the door.

"Okay who's idea was it to not tell me about the pregnancy? Was it you fish boy?" he growled.

"No... we forgot to tell you," Finnick mumbled.

"Oh! But you told Cinna!" Haymitch is so not drunk.

"Yea..."

"Who's the dad?" Haymitch looked me in the eyes and I felt very tiny in his gaze.

"Me, of course!" Finnick spoke up.

"Katniss. Who is the father of this child?"

"I told you it's me! Katniss has never had sex with anyone else but me!" Finnick growled. There was doubt in his voice.

"I don't know who the father is okay!" I cried out.

"You... cheated on me," Finnick looked so hurt it killed me. I wanted to stop and take it back but I couldn't. "With who?"

"Haymitch," I mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? THAT OLD FART!" Finnick grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Figure out who the dad is."

* * *

><p><strong>-Finnick's POV-<strong>

"Me of course!" I spoke up.

"Katniss. Who is the father of this child?" Haymitch ignored me.

"I told you it's me! Katniss has never had sex with anyone else but me!" I growled.

"I don't know who the father is okay!" Katniss cried out.

"You... cheated on me," my heart broke but I couldn't believe she would. "With who?"

"Haymitch," she mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? THAT OLD FART!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Figure out who the dad is."

I pulled her into a room but all the lights were out.

"What the-" I started then the lights cut on.

"SURPRISE!" Cinna, Haymitch, Boggs, and a whole bunch of other people jumped out and Katniss was laughing her head off.

"What's going on?"

"It was an act Finnick! We needed to get you here! It's your late late late birthday party! It's also functioning as a celebration of the end of Snow's reign," she smiled up at me. I smiled and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Thanks."

"It was the least we could do. After everything you've been through..."

"Not for the party. For not cheating on me."

"No problem," she kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I walked outside as she slept. The party had been so much fun. Haymitch was waiting for me in the tiny jewelry store. Before he noticed me, I saw a look of regret on his face.<p>

"Hey Hay," I smiled at him.

"Hey. Let's get this over with."

"You seem chipper as ever."

"Shut up fish boy!"

"Fine. Fine."

We stepped into the little store. My eyes caught sight of the thing I had come here for.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

I looked all around for him. He said we were going to dinner but when I got to the restaurant he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you Katniss?" a man in a waiter's outfit asked me.

"Yes."

"Follow me."

"Okay," he brought me to a table in the back. Finnick was sitting there with a broad smile on his face.

"Took you long enough!"

"Finnick!" I hugged him.

We were half way into dinner when he dropped his fork. When he was kneeling to get it he pulled out a small coal black box. He opened it and I saw a gold ring that was engraved _"To my beloved Girl on Fire"_ It had a diamond primrose with a pearl inside.

"Katniss Everdeen. I have loved since the day we met. You are always on my mind. And I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know...," I teased him. He looked disappointed. "how I could say no!"

HE perked up and kissed me. The ring was slid down my finger.

"Nice engraving by the way."

"Haymitch came up with it."

"That was sweet of him. To help you I mean."

"Yep."

He kissed me. When we got back home we showed off the ring. This day was so perfect. Haymitch was nowhere to be seen though.


	12. We are Childish

**You thought the last chapter held the twist? Nope! Hahahaha! I apologize for messing with you.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

We decided not to get married until our child is born. I just know our little Finn would be perfect. Now I am 4 months along. Haymitch has been missing since the day Finnick proposed and I find that strange.

"Don't worry. He'll show up sometime," Finnick assured me. For some reason I can't believe him. Why would Haymitch disappear like that? I walked up to Cinna's house, he moved to District 12 with us, and knocked on the door.

"Hello Katniss," Cinna smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey Cinnamon Buns," I smiled as he scowled at the sound of my latest nickname for him.

"Yea, yea have your fun," he turned around and walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the living room. I looked at the show that Cinna had been watching. _Young and the Restless._ Oh my god, he's watching an old soap opera!

"Cinna...," I shook my head as he walked back in with tea.

"What?" his eyes went to the TV. "I don't know who turned that on!"

"It's okay Miss Cinnamon," I smirked and he just growled playfully.

"Tea?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," I drank the tea and then he left and came back with cinnamon buns. This made me laugh as he tripped and his face landed in one. He got up and I walked over and licked the icing off his cheek.

"Hm... To much cinnamon," I giggled as his cheeks turned red and I stole one of the non smished ones. It tasted great and I laughed as he fought to lick the icing off of his nose. I got it with my finger andn ate it.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Hey is for horses," I smiled.

"Gr..."

"Down boy. Sit. Good dog."

"Hey now!"

"Hey now you're a rockstar. Get your game on and-" he stuffed a cinnamon bun in my mouth. I spat it out. "Now that was just rude."

"Ah.. shut up."

"Shut don't go up prices do. So why don't you take your own advice and shut up too," I recited the old thing I had heard in school years ago.

"Because you said shut don't go up," he smirked victoriously.

"See you listened to me. Good boy. Want a treat?" I tossed a cinnamon bun at his face and it hit him on the forehead. He scowled at me.

"Oh it's on!" he through a cinnamon bun at me and I threw one back.

"Food fight!" I cheered as we threw them back and forth. A door slamming open interrupted us as Finnick got hit by an icing packed cinnamon bun in the face.

"Ooooo... Cinna did it!" I pointed at Cinna.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Both of you shut it! You're acting childish," Finnick growled.

"Are not!" Cinna and I both looked at Finnick, picked up some buns, and tossed em. Sadly, Finnick ducked and a surprised, and sober, Haymitch got hit instead.


	13. In your Face

**No twist yet... sorry but you can blame my best friend it was her idea to drag this out a little bit. Anyway, who else thinks sober Haymitch is epicly awesome? _*I DO!* _My little voice and me finally have something in common. Boo ya! Also I just noticed this... when my friend posted the first chapter for me (I emailed it to her because i didn't have time to post it) she messed up the POVs please forgive me. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

We all froze as Haymitch wiped the cinnamon bun mess off of his face with his left hand. Cinna and I pointed at Finnick and yelled, "He did it!"

"What?" Finnick exclaimed. "I did not!"

"Did too!" we contradicted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!" Haymitch growled. We all silenced and looked at him. Three cinnamon buns were in his hand. "I come by to visit my old pal Cinna and look what happens! I get pelted with desserts!"

I looked at my feet like there was suddenly something interesting about them before pointing at Cinna.

"He started it," I mumbled.

"I did not!"

"I don't care who started it. I'm going to finish it! All of you TIME OUT NOW!" he growled.

"I'm not a child!" I protested.

"Could have fooled me! In your corner Sweetheart," he growled. We all mumbled and then went to our corners.

"What next are you going to spank us?" Finnick asked sarcastically. I snickered at the thought of Haymitch giving us all spankings like we were all 5.

"No, sorry to disappoint you fish boy but I think you would enjoy getting spanked to much," Haymitch replied. Cinna and I both burst out laughing at Finnick's red cheeks. "Oh wait but don't you have Katniss for that?"

My face turned red as I glared at Haymitch. He glared back and we had a stare down. Cinna tried to sneak out of his corner.

"Cinna back in your corner," Haymitch growled. Cinna slumped and headed back to his corner. Haymitch's eyes never left mine. "I leave for a few months and you all become immature children."

He shook is head, finally breaking eye contact. Then he smiled.

"Everyone in a line," he finally ordered. We got in a line and he walked up to me. Before I knew what was happening, a cinnamon bun was smeared in my face. The same thing happened to Cine.

"Haymitch!" we growled and he walked in front of Finnick. His kneed Finnick in the crotch causing Finnick to double over head first into a cinnamon bun.

"Son of a-" Finnick shut up when Haymitch lifted another cinnamon bun.

"Cinna you have some cleaning to do. Katniss and fish boy will help. I'll be at my house," Haymitch shoved the cinnamon bun in Finnick's face then left.

"Will he ever not hate me?" Finnick asked.

"Nope," we replied. I even heard Haymitch say 'no.'


	14. Where you Been

**Finally updating! You can thank the many reviews for this :D I have been writing on FictionPress a lot and I know that is no excuse for neglecting my loyal readers that deal with my randomness and occasional typos. Do thanks for reading and I swear to update more!**

* * *

><p>Finnick and I both went home soon after the cinnamon bun fight and I hopped (not literally) into bed. Sleep evaded me even when I was snuggled into my fiance's side. After tossing and turning for an hour I got out of bed, slipped into some pajamas, and walked out the door to visit Haymitch. The light was on at his house so I knocked. He came to the door smelling strongly of booze.<p>

"What do you want?" he asked me in a drunken slur.

"To talk," I replied sternly. He's been gone for 4 months and he expects me to just act like nothing happened? As if. Haymitch grunted before opening the door all the way and hobbling over to his couch. I waddled over and took the booze out of his hand then poured it into the sink to his discontent.

"What did you want to talk bout? I'm a busy man Sweetheart," he eyed me with annoyance and curiosity.

"You've been gone for 4 months Haymitch!" I burst. "For months I have been worried sick that my old mentor went and got himself killed!"

"I'm alive ain't I?" was his only reply.

"Yes but-" he put a finger to my lips.

"But nothin. Now you go home to fish boy and get some sleep."

I nodded before waddling out the door and back home.

**-Haymitch's POV-**

_Dammit Haymitch! She only wanted to know where you've been and you had to be a smart ass about it!_ I scolded myself. The liquor wasn't doing much for the depressed feeling inside me. How can I tell her that I've been in the hospital the last four months after attempting suicide? Exactly, I can't. I can't lie to her either. Why am I so upset about her and fish boy getting married anyway? I should be happy. He is younger than I for one. Also he is better for her. They are going to have a _family_ together. I'm just some selfish, grumpy, old drunk of a man. She needs someone as young, selfless, and sober as Peeta. But Peeta is dead. So now she's stuck with the next best thing. Finnick Odair. Poor Peeta... After all I went through to ensure he would be with Katniss I screwed up and let that bastard Snow get a hold of him. Death is to good for me though. I walked over the window and watched her walk home to the man I hated with all of my being. Though it wasn't really hate I felt. More like jealousy. Envy, backbiting, begrudging, covetousness,enviousness, evil eye, green-eyed monster, grudge, grudgingness, jaundiced eye,resentfulness, resentment, spite. Whatever word works. She walked in the door just as I turned my back to the window and walked upstairs to my bedroom. One shot of whiskey later and I was out of it.

**I know it's short and I made yoll wait forever before posting it and you probably hate my guts but... deal I swear to update soon. I pawmise**


	15. Birth and Weddings

**Woosh**

* * *

><p><strong>-Haymitch's POV-<strong>

I wanna get this straight. I'm not weak. The only reason I tried to end my life is because frankly I had finished what I needed to do. Snow is dead and the Games are over, simple as that. So of course my purpose in life was fulfilled and once the distraction of the rebellion I just felt that it was time for me to leave this world. But no. I'm still alive. All of these thoughts enter my head as I walk towards the hospital. Nine months have already passed since Katniss announced her... pregnancy. With fish boy's kid. I trudge up to the building, even though I thought trudging was impossible, and stepped through the doors into the cleanest place I have ever seen. A lady with auburn hair and glossy pink lip gloss is behind the reception desk. She eyes me with distaste and I have to smirk.

"Wadda ya need?" she asked me in a bored voice.

"I'm here for Katniss and Finnick."

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

"Push!" the doctor ordered. I hate that word. She says it one more time and I'll push her out the window.

"Come on Katniss you can do it!" Finnick's voice breaks through the sound of my pained screaming and I throw him an evil look. "Push!"

"You _push_!" I growl. "I am sick and tired of _pushing_! Tell me to _push_ one more time and I swear to god, Finnick Odair, I will castrate you!"

That silenced him immediately. Haymitch was in the white room too, laughing at the horrified look on Finnick's face. It has been 5 hours since I went into labor and the pain is excruciating. I push one last time and then I hear the crying. It's music to my ears as a bronze haired baby with grey/green eyes comes into my view. The nurse washes him off before handing me my baby boy, Finn. Finnick is at my side and we both smile at the miracle. All the pain I have felt is just a memory as I hold my son. I never though I would have kids. And here I am with the most adorable child on this planet. It giggles when I tickles its belly. Finnick went to tickle him but Finn would have none of that. Little Finny just batted Finnick's hand away. This makes Haymitch laugh and I laugh as well. It's so perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV still-<strong>

About a month has passed since the birth of Finn and I sat on the couch as he slept. The house was so quiet since Finnick was asleep over at Cinna's. I don't know why but I can't sleep. A part of me feels like I need to be awake and I can't keep my eyes off the door. What am I waiting for? I don't know. Finnick and I will get married tomorrow but I feel anxious, not because of that, but because I feel something (or someone) coming and it worries me. Soon though, I drift off and when I wake up the room is lit up and I am surrounded by Cinna, my mom, and Prim. Wait, Prim? I gasp at the sight of my sister. She is out of coma? How? When?

"Prim!" I cry out as I jump up and embrace my sister. She laughs.

"Hey Katniss," she giggles.

"When did you get out of coma?" I asked.

"Yesterday," she smiled. "I convinced them I was well enough to come down and see your wedding."

This made me so happy I had to hug her even more. Cinna cleared his throat.

"Unless you want to go to your wedding with bedhead and pjs on you may want to let us get you ready. I reluctantly released Prim and eyed Cinna warily.

"Where's Finnick?"

"With Haymitch," Cinna replied while digging through a closet for my wedding dress.

"Oh no.. He's gonna kill him!" I screamed.

"No we made him promise," Prim replied. My mom ordered me to relax just as Cinna pulled out a white gown. Soon I was showered and the gown was on. It had a V neck that was lined with scarlet gems. It looked simple, yet elegant. My hair was put into a braid that was soon twisted into a bun. A tiara was placed on my head and my make up was done. They gave me some pristine white heels that I fit into easily and when I looked in the mirror I looked beautiful

"Gorgeous," my mom smiled.

"Beautiful," Prim whispered.

"Absolutely stunning," Cinna observed. "Now we have to get ready. As you requested, Haymtich will walk you down the aisle. We have a surprise for you by the way. I nodded and they all hugged me before leaving. The wedding was outdoors. The alter stood in the meadow and the aisle ran down to my front door. Haymitch walked in. His hair was neatly combed and face was clean shaven. He wore a regular black tux and was completely sober.

"Haymitch," I began as he hooked my arm in his and I heard music begin to play.

"Yes Sweetheart?" he looked down at me with his calm grey eyes.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered. "I love you."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"You too, Sweetheart. You too," with that the doors opened and I walked out. I looked up and saw Finnick. He wore a shiny black tux with matching tie and dress shoes and his hair was in shining brighter than the sun. Next to him stood a man with black hair and grey eyes that nearly stopped me in my tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finnick's POV-<strong>

I waited for the love of my life. The man next to me was anxious. Of course he didn't want to be here.

"Finnick I don't want to make her uncomfortable," my black haired companion whispered anxiously.

"You won't," I assured him quietly.

"What if she is angry at me?" he worried.

"She won't be," I replied calmly.

"But it's been so long," he fretted.

"Don't fret. It will be fine. She'll be overjoyed to see you," I then turned towards the end of the aisle. Katniss was approaching and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Haymitch was with her. I saw recognition in her eyes as soon as she looked at my companion. Her smile grew wider and I knew having him as my best man was a great idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I bet you know who it is :D Or do you? Muahahahaha! Oh and I wanted to thank some people for the reviews because I almost dropped this story adnd my brother was like "You should put it up for adoption" and I was like "No this story is my freaking baby!" Seriously this story is like my favorite of all my fanfictions! I really lover getting reviews from Howlynn because Howlynn is an AMAZING author. READ HOWLYNN'S STUFF PEOPLES! Also BookAddiction24 is like very supportive and I LOVE their reviews too... Anyway special thanks to the following:<strong>

**Dr Whatever- It's awesome to have new readers thanks for the reviews**

**Howlynn- Thanks for staying loyal to my story you rock!**

**BookAddiction24- I love reading your reviews :D**

**sw777- Ikr? He's okay though thanks for reviewing :D And I'm sorry i killed Peeta... twice I MOST LIKELY WON'T KILL HIM AGAIN I PROMISE**

**Lizzie- It shall keep coming**

**nocturnalasylum- thanks! and ikr? TEAM SOBER HAYMITCH ALL THE FREAKING WAY**

**teamGale143- I'm sorry my story kept you up that late lol :D nice to know you like my story enough to do that though**

**Never-Land-4always- Ikr? I fixed the beginning finally!**

**Amara Kingley- I love Haymitch too :D I love making him go super Haymitch on Finnick and Katniss it just makes my day :D**

**ustAnotherFFWriter- As I said before I fixed it finally :D my friend posted it for me and I guess she just epic failed or something... sorry lol**

**Team Cato- Thanks :D I hope you continue to review**

**AsTheDarknessFalls- I think I may have screwed up there... oops lol**

**SO THAT'S ALL THE SPECIAL THANKS SWEAR TO UPDATE NOW THAT I AM OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK**


	16. Thank you Haymitch

**I am oober ticked now because all of my documents on here went POOF so yea...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Haymitch's POV (The Day He Tried To Commit Suicide)-<strong>

Everything is done and taken care of. The only thing thing left for me to do is end my life. I eyed the small pill. It looked so innocent but I knew just how deadly it really was. I looked up and down the empty street. The Capitol wasn't near as bad now but I still hated it. The pill had just entered my mouth and I bit down on it when someone came running towards me.

"Haymitch!" the person called as I began to slip away. It was a peaceful slip but the person was hauling me with them somewhere and that distracted me. My vision went black as I felt death finally consume me. Then I woke up. The hard white bed I was on made my back ache and bright lights nearly blinded me.

"Haymitch?" someone shook me lightly. "Are you okay? You've been in a coma for a little over 3 months."

The beeping of the machines aggravated me and I wanted to sleep but I forced my eyes open at the sound of the familiar voice. Black hair with grey eyes greeted me. The man smiled a small smile and I was to in shock to return it. He's back... He's really back...

* * *

><p><strong>-Haymitch's POV (Morning of the wedding)-<strong>

Fish boy walked into my home with a small smile that he tried to hide at the sight of me.

"Please don't kill me," he finally spoke. If only I could boy.. If only I could...

"I promised Cinna, Prim, and Katniss' mother I wouldn't hurt but a single hair on you head," he let out a sigh of relief. Then I walked over to him and plucked out that single hair. I walked over to a lighter I had found some time ago and lit the hair on fire. "And there went the single hair."

Finnick had his mouth slightly agape but soon closed it as I pulled out the tuxes. I left and took a shower. No liquor in two days... stupid Cinna... I put on my tux after drying off and I combed my hair then shaved. Finnick was ready by the time I got out. I walked up to him.

"Fish boy," I glared down at him with as much intensity I could muster, which is a lot.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Katniss. If I ever see her shed a single tear because of you I will make your death as slow and painful as possible," and I meant every word. Katniss was like family to me and if anything happened to her I would make sure anyone involved in it got their own personal hell to live in for the rest of their lives courtesy of Haymitch Abernathy.

"Why did you leave?" Finnick asked me.

"My job here was done. I left so that I could end it all. Didn't work out quite right. All that matters is that I'm back," I replied calmly.

"Katniss was worried sick about you but I managed to keep her calm enough."

He avoided eye contact and as I walked out the door towards Katniss' I heard him say something.

"Oh and Haymitch?"

"What?" I turned my head to where I could see him better.

"Thanks for coming back," he finished.

* * *

><p>"Haymitch," Katniss began as I hooked my arm in hers and I heard music begin to play.<p>

"Yes Sweetheart?" I looked down at her with my calm grey eyes.

"Thank you for everything,"she whispered. "I love you."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"You too, Sweetheart. You too," with that the doors opened and we walked out. I looked up and saw Finnick. He was grinning and when Katniss took note of his companion he grinned even wider at her smile. His companion was the man who saved me from myself. The man who was supposed to have been slaughtered by mutts. He smiled at me an uneasy smile and I could tell he still wished I hadn't made him come here. We made it to the front of the aisle and it was time for me to hand over Katniss. I looked down at her as she looked up at me. Her eyes were full of love and joy. She made me smile a real smile for the first time in a long time. My smile was genuine and I wanted to never lose this feeling inside me. But the minute she kissed my cheek and left my grasp it was gone. I took my place next to the black haired man.

"Haymitch," he whispered.

"Yea?"

"Thanks."


	17. Happiness in Vows

**Most of you have guessed the person if you guessed at all so that last chapter was just to tease/inform you all :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

Haymitch handed me over to Finnick with slight reluctance. Cinna talked us into this "traditional" wedding so we had a preacher.

"The couple have written their own vows and will recite them to each other now."

""Katniss, ever since we officially met at the Quell I have always had you on my mind. You lit a fire inside me that destroyed all my doubts and thoughts of anything else but you. You are my rope Katniss. And I love you," Finnick began. "I will always love you. Nothing on this planet could get me to hurt you. Plus if I did Haymitch would show me what real torture is like," some people laughed at this. "I am ecstatic to know that you will always be mine after today. You are the mother of my son. The love of my life. And the fire in my heart that I hope shall burn forever. Every piece of me belongs to you. I love you."

"Finnick, when we met at the Quell I thought you were a self righteous bastard. You proved me wrong. You are kind, sweet, and sacrificial. I know what you gave up to be with me and it makes me the happiest girl in the world to know that I will be Katniss Odair. No one could ever make me leave you and nothing could ever get me to love you less. You are mine Finnick and I am yours. I love you with all of my heart and I hope to be with you for the rest of my life and maybe even longer if possible. Eternity with you is like a dream come true. Sometimes I wonder if this is all just a dream. And then I kiss you and I know it can't be. Nothing feels more real to me than when you hold me and the love we share. I love you."

It was all true. I was so lost in Finnick's eyes I almost didn't here the preacher.

"Do you Katniss Everdeen take Finnick Odair to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and health? For richer or poor? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I smiled. A ring was placed right next to my engagement ring. It had my name inscribed in golden letters but the ring itself was white gold.

"Do you Finnick Odair take Katniss Everdeen to be you lawfully wedded wife? Through sickness and health? For richer or poor? For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Finnick replied.

"You may now kiss the bride," with those words I became Katniss Odair. The happiest woman in all of Panem.


	18. Mystery man Revealed

**Ha.. I forgot about the mystery person... I meant to name him in the last chapter but...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Mystery Person-<strong>

I watched as Katniss, a girl I had known for years, marry Finnick Odair. Never in my life did I see this coming. After everything we went through I never would have guessed it would have ended with her lips locked with Finnick's in the first of their new lives as Finnick and Katniss Odair. Husband and wife. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy. It makes me happy. After the ceremony we had the reception. Haymitch approached me casually.

"Enjoy the ceremony?" he asked.

"It was... new," I replied. I don't know how to explain it. When I saw Katniss come down the aisle looking more beautiful than ever I think it knocked all the adjectives out of me.

"Yep. So what do you think of Katniss' choice?"

"I never thought, out of all the people she was able to choose from, that she would pick Finnick," I looked at Haymitch and I saw something that I can't quite read in his eyes.

"I wanna thank you boy," he looked at me.

"For what?"

"For coming back. And bringing me back with you."

**-Katniss' POV-**

When the reception came I lost sight of the black haired man. I can't believe he is still alive. I found him talking to Haymitch and I hugged him immediately.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Does it matter?" I looked up at him as he spoke. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Prim brought over little Finn.

"I want you to meet my son," I picked up Finn.

"This is Finn Gale Odair," I announced. My old friend smiled down at the baby.

"Finn meet Gale Hawthorne. The man who came back from the grave," I finished. Gale smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. Everything was so perfect. Just so freaking perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to get that out of the way :D Plus you learned Little Finny's cute little middle name :D<strong>


	19. Peeta and Annie

**I am like an updating hurricane! Special gift for all you Peeta lovers!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV (2 years later)-<strong>

I woke up next to my husband. The baby n my stomach was hungry for some food! Yep. I'm pregnant again. When I walked into the kitchen I fixed up some toast and put on some butter before sitting in front of my TV. They were still talking about Gale and Prim's wedding. You heard me right. Gale and Prim got married the District 12 way but that didn't mean that everyone in Panem didn't know by now. I munched on my toast up until the point when i switched to a special news bulletin.

_"Hello ladies and gentlemen in the viewing audience I was just handed a special news bulletin. Two kids put into a psychiatric ward after being found in the rubble after the rebellion are finally being signed out today. We go to the ward Live with Locreash Falling!"_

_The camera switched to a woman with bubble gum pink hair and too much lipgloss on._

_"Well, Daven, Peeta Mellark and Annie Cresta are walking out of the building as we speak. No one was informed of the identities of the two until today-"_

I was frozen. Peeta was back. And Annie. Finnick was the one who had turned off the TV.

"Well what do ya know," he muttered more to himself than me.

"They're back. They're alive," I whispered to no one in particular. A few hours later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Peeta and Annie there.

"Katniss?" Peeta looked tired. But more importantly, he looked like Peeta.

"Finnick?" Annie was looking past me at Finnick. He had just entered the living room to see who was there.

"Come in," I finally found my voice. I led them inside and we all took a seat. Finnick went to go make tea for our guests.

"We wanted to apologize. We really don't know what happened. Snow did something to our heads," Peeta spoke up first.

"I t was weird he told us lies and truths but then he would inject us with this red fluid that would make us feel angry and betrayed. All of the fluid eventually drained out of our systems though," Annie continued for Peeta.

"So you're going to come live in District 12?" I asked.

"Well me and Peeta have gotten very... close. Um we," Annie seemed unsure how to continue.

"We are going to move in together. Into my place," Peeta finished with uncertainty.

"That's great!" I replied. It made my happy to know they were alive. It made me happier to know that they were together because then Finnick and I could remain together.

"Yea..," Peeta looked confused.

"Mommy?" a little voice behind me called. Little Finn's bronze haired bob pops through the doorway.

"Hey baby. Come to mama," he ran over and hopped in my lap.

"Who are you?" he asked Peeta and Annie.

"This is Peeta and Annie," I introduced them. "They are old friends of me and your dad."

"I'm Finn! And I'm dis many!" he holds up two fingers for them to see and I roll my eyes. "Hey! No rolling eyes! Dats wude!"

He bopped me on the nose and huffed. His arms crossed and he glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized though I really just wanted to laugh at him.

"You have a son?" Peeta raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

Annie was looking at Finn's bronze hair. She knew.

"So you and Finnick?" Annie looked at me now. A light layer of regret and sorrow in her eyes.

"Yea," I replied. Finnick walked in and sat the tea down. He took a seat by me and put an arm around me.

"We have two more on the way," Finnick announced as he pat my belly.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"The doctor just called. You're having twins this time."

The rest of the conversation went more casually. Peeta and Annie told us about their rehabilitation and how they only had each other but soon found love in each other's arms. After awhile it just all became casual and we were just glad to have our friends back. Finn played with Peeta and Annie and I worked on the twins' room. It was a great time for all involved.


	20. Adding on Family

**So.. Nothing to say but keep reviewing :D Not many more chapters left.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta's POV-<strong>

As Annie and I left I pondered everything. Katniss and Finnick are married with a son and two more kids on the way. Now I know I made the right choice in choosing Annie. I held her hand as we walked home. I still have nightmares of when I tried to kill Katniss. Nightmares I wish would stop but don't.

**-Katniss' POV (hospital bout 4 months later)-**

"Push Katniss!" Finnick yelled over my screaming.

"I think we went over this last time Finnick! I will _not_ be told to _push_ one more freaking time!" I growled.

"Push!" the doctor called. I refrained from kicking her in the face.

"Come on Katniss! Push!" Prim cried out. I heard crying as the first was born. The first to be born is a little girl. She has Finnick's bronze hair with his eyes. We name her Faith. The second comes soon after and we name the little mini me Hope. It's so great to finally hold them. Prim smiled at me a 1000 watt smiled. Finn ran in.

"Can I see my baby sisters!" he asked. He actually gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna wove you forever and protect you. Kay sissies?"

It was adorable. Annie walked in with Peeta. Her stomach was the stomach of a three month pregnant woman. That is because her and Peeta are going to have a child soon. I didn'

t think so much happiness and perfection could be experienced in one lifetime but here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV (4 years later)-<strong>

Annie and Peeta's three year old Ash was zooming around our living room while Gale and Prim's 2 year old, Phoebe, laughed at him. Phoebe is a little girl with black hair a little past shoulder length and striking blue eyes. Ash is blond with ocean blue eyes. Finn is 6 now as he finally walks in with both of his sisters. Hope looks just like I did at her age. Faith is just a mini female version of Finnick. All the kids have become great friend with Finn as their little leader. I want to say Finn looks more like Finnick but he is more of a mixture of the two of us. His bronze hair bounces with him as he chases Ash. The baby in my tummy watches with excitement. You heard me right. I'm pregnant again. Last time though. After awhile the kids all sit down while Finn brags about like in the first grade.

"Next year we'll be in kindergarten!" Hope challenged.

"And then I'll be in the second grade," Finn held up two fingers and stuck his tongue out at Hope.

"Loser!" Faith and Hope pounced and they all went tumbling to the floor in fits of laughter.


	21. Faith and Hope

**I can't believe how close to the end I am... It feels like just yesterday Finnick and Katniss were talking about his costume...**

* * *

><p><strong>-One year later... (Katniss' POV) *little voice* <em>I will miss <em>****_criticizing this story_-**

My three month old Max clung to me stubbornly. He wanted to go home and watch cartoons but we had to drop off his sisters and brother. His little black haired head snuggled into me as I rocked him. The girls climbed out of the car. Faith was wearing a pink tank top with a purple sweater and a pink and purple plaid skirt. Her shoes were purple ballerina flats and she had pink tights on. Hope was wearing a white tank with a black sweater and a white and black plaid skirt with white tights and black ballerina flats. Finn jumps out after them in his dark jeans with a blue tee shirt and a jean jacket. His bronze hair looks like his father's and you can see where he is taking after his father. His grey/green eyes dance with a light in them that never seems to go out. Once they have gone inside the building Finnick takes us home.

**-Little Finn's POV-**

Mommy and Daddy dropped us off and I jumped out of the car. My first day in the second grade! My sisters each take one side of me. Faith looks as if she belongs here and Hope looks like she just wants out.

"Not so excited about school Hope?" I asked her as we walked towards her and Faith's class.

"It's too cramped and crowded," she pouted.

"Are you kidding?" Faith smiled. "There are so many kids here! This'll be great!"

I don't really get how they could be so different. My favorite out of my little sisters is Hope but I would never tell her. The school bully, Roger Franks, walked up to us. He was a 4th grader with shaggy brown hair and always wore black. Black leather jacket. Check. Black leather pants. Check. Black tee. Check. Black leather boots. Check. Black belt. Check. His gang of cronies were behind him too.

"What do you want Roger?" I asked. I stepped in front of my sisters and blocked view of them from the bullies.

"Your lunch money," he said simply. I went to give him the few dollars I had. Better to just give the bully what he wants and not get the crap beat out of you.

"Like heck!" Hope was in front of me in an instant with her tiny fists raised. "I work hard for my money and ain't nobody, especially not some doo doo head like you, gonna take it!"

"What are you gonna do about it, squirt?"

There was his mistake. I learned the hard way that nobody calls Hope Kat Odair a squirt. Her foot hit Roger where it hurts and his to cronies went to get her.

"Oh no you don't!" Faith was on my back in an instant and she did her little self defense move she had been taught by mom. She launched herself off my back and landed on one of the crony's heads, knocking him to the ground. Roger was on the floor rolling in pain. The other crony felt Hope's wrath. By the time I was able to pry the two five year olds off of the fourth graders both boys had bruises on their arms and various other places.

"And don't you _ever_ mess with one of us Odairs or else!" Hope and Faith chanted in sync. The three boys picked themselves up and ran off. It was quite shocking to me but the girls both took my hands and led me to their classes. Faith ran off to hang with a bunch of little kids dressed in pink and Hope walked over to a window and sat down. A smile was on my face as I walked to Miss Lockins class.

* * *

><p><strong>I JUST REALIZED I BROKE 20 IN NUMBER OF CHAPTERS! THAT MAKES ME SO FREAKING EXCITED! THANKS HOWLYNN FOR CONTINUING TO REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	22. Happiness and Love

**Might not be more chapters left... most of this will be like explanatory and wrapping it up with some twists... I will miss working on this story :( Also I think I won't break 100 reviews :P Thanks for continuing to review and to sw 77 thanks for coming back :D and to Howlynn thanks for staying with the story this far and I still continue to read your stories when I need inspiration or something to pull me out of my writer's block.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Gale's POV-<strong>

It was mainly being stuck in a hospital in a coma that kept me from coming back sooner. Then I had to save Haymitch from himself. No one told Katniss I guess because of all the drama but I must admit I am glad Katniss is happy. I'm happy too. I never thought I would end up with the little Primrose Everdeen. Well Primrose Hawthorne now. Phoebe ran into the living room. Ever since she learned to run she never stops. As she ran past me I lifted her up and pulled her into my lap. Laughs erupted from her small form. Prim walked in with Phoebe's shoes which I noticed Phoebe was lacking. Prim is so beautiful. Her ivory shirt and black pants look nice on her. I always thought Katniss would be the mother of my children. I always thought Katniss was mine. Looking back I realize now that she was never mine. She was always meant for Finnick Odair. Always meant to be Katniss Odair. It hurts to remember her pained face as the mutts dragged me away. It hurts to think of the tears in her eyes as I finally told her I loved her. Now she is happy though.

"Now Phoebe. You have to wear your shoes," Prim insisted. Phoebe glared at her mother.

"No," Phoebe shook her head in defiance. She hated shoes with a fiery passion. I usually let her run around without them but Prim doesn't want her to slice her foot on glass or something.

"Now Phoebe," I began as I looked down at my little angel. "You don't want the feetsie monsters to come get you do you?"

She whipped her head around to face me. Her eyes were widened in fear. Her head shook vigorously. Poor Phoebe, believes almost anything you tell her

"Then you have to wear shoes for protection," I reasoned. Phoebe ran over and snatched her shoes out of her mom's hands. She fought to put them on and I had to laugh. When she secured them on her feet she made her mom tie them for her. As Prim was tying the toddler's shoes she looked up at her.

"Do you want to help mommy in the kitchen?" Prim asked. Phoebe brightened up and began bouncing around in anticipation. This is my family...

* * *

><p><strong>-Peeta's POV-<strong>

I looked around. Little Ash was munching on a cookie while hiding from her mom. Annie was in a lavender sundress,that showed Annie's bulging stomach, she's pregnant again, with matching flats and her gorgeous hair fell down her back in smooth waves. Ash was in a dough covered light blue dress. When Annie located the child she lifted her into the air.

"Bath time," Annie told her.

"No!" Ash wagged her head in defiance.

"Yes!" Annie replied.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

i took a bucket of water, they were standing on tile, and poured it on their heads.

"Yes!" I smiled. The two girls turned to me with deadly eyes.

"Get him!" Annie yelled her battle cry and Ash was released. Ash tackled me and I lifted her up and held her upside down.

"I don't think so," Ash smirked before Annie threw a huge bucket of water on me. It was cold and I turned towards her.

"We're supposed to be a team here!" I gasped.

"You started it!" she countered. I set down our kid before lifting a ladle full of dough. "Peeta put that down."

Annie backed into a wall right before I flicked the dough at her and it hit her smack in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>-Finnick's POV-<strong>

Max was persistent in his idea that his food should go on my face. After the fifth spoonful of baby goop I just stood up and walked away. Katniss was in the kitchen attempting to cook lunch and failing.

"Are you feeding him or is he feeding you?" she quirked an eyebrow at my goop-covered outfit.

"Both?" I shrugged. Katniss laughed as she used a towel to lightly wipe off my face before pecking me on the lips. I smiled at her as we traded jobs. I threw out the burnt grilled cheese and pulled out some bread and sandwich meat. When I walked into the dining room Max was eating all of the food Katniss gave him.

"How did you get him to eat it?" I asked.

"Put a little sugar on it," she smiled lightly. I sighed at her before wrapping my arms around my wife. God, I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>I had the idea to do something that would make you all hate me so much because it would be really cruel but idk if I am cruel enough to do it though.<strong>


	23. One true Mockingjay

**This is the end... probably. Sorry that it has to come to an end I will miss you all but I am working on plenty more pairings and other things. Plus, I am writing a book which is going fairly well :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Katniss' POV-<strong>

Tears slid down my cheek, cold trails of mourning as they lowered the wooden box that held him. Dark clothes covered the morning sky, adding a gloomy effect to an already gloomy ceremony. My heart ached with unbearable pain as we all threw roses into the hole as he was lowered. In my hands, was a bouquet of roses surrounded by the plant my father had always called katniss. The solid thud of his casket hitting the bottom of the hole jolted me out of my haze and I slowly, and reluctantly, released the bouquet. Everything went in slow motion, the bouquet left my fingers and tumbled down as if in a dream. As the rustle of it hitting the other flowers met the ears of all the spectators, a shovel was placed in my hands. I looked up into the eyes of Cinna, taking my own eyes off the casket for the first time in what felt like forever. His eyes held understanding and I was never more grateful for a friend then I was at that moment. With a shroud of sadness hanging over me, I stuck the shovel into the pile of dirt and lifted up a small pile with it. One more tear fell from my eyes and down to the tip of my chin before falling and landing on the casket. Shakily, I held the shovel suspended over the hole in the ground. This would be our final goodbye, though it felt as if just yesterday we had been saying hello. To me, it felt as if just yesterday he had been saving my life in the Arena during those wretched games. Has it really been almost eight years since we met? Maybe even longer... How is it I am only in my early twenties, and I already have an amazing family and friends? Well, one less now. This man had saved my life, he didn't deserve to die. He deserved to live forever and be adored. Instead, he spent a great deal of his life mocked and tortured. With a twist of my wrist, the dirt fell from my shovel and landed with a heavy and final 'thud' that echoed in my head even as others joined in to help in burying the casket.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
>And when they open, the sun will rise<br>Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet  
>and tomorrow brings them true<br>Here is the place where I love you.  
>Deep in the meadow, hidden far away<br>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<br>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away  
>Here it's safe, and here it's warm<br>Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
>Here your dreams are sweet<br>and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<br>Here is the place where I love you," everyone was singing the song with me as an arm went around my shoulder. I turned my eyes to meet Finnick's.

"Just think, if not for him we would have never met. In fact, the Games would still be haunting this land," Finnick reminded me.

"I'll always miss him," I whispered, fighting back more tears.

"We all will," Prim walked up and took my right hand, taking the shovel away. I smiled at her a sad smile. He had saved her too. "If not for him, we might as well have died."

"He was the greatest old drunk I ever knew," another voice chimed in. Again I smiled, tears building up in my eyes at Peeta's words.

"I'll always love him, no matter where his soul resides," I promised. We were all handed glasses with champagne in them. I was to lead the toast so I raised my glass high. "I hope they have plenty of booze up there, because they won't like him when he's sober, I know Finnick didn't. To the man that led the rebellion, saved the children of this country, thwarted Snow, and lit the girl on fire. The one, true Mockingjay of Panem, Haymitch Abernathy."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's it... *<em>tiny voice sobs in the back ground* <em>I love you all and I want to thank you for reading. Killing Haymitch off was something I never wanted to do ever but it seemed like a fitting way to wrap this up. There may be like one more chapter, a letter from Haymitch himself. So, I love you all.**


	24. Letter from Haymitch

**A letter from Haymitch Abernathy  
><strong>_Dear Katniss,  
>I know my time is coming so I write this to you. Of all the people I have ever met in my lifetime, you are by far the most special. You were the one thing my life was missing. Every moment we shared, I have cherished. When you read this, I will be dead. It's funny, I always expected myself to die in the Rebellion but you kept me alive. I love you more than anyone else on this planet. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, the leader of the rebellion, My Mockingjay.<em>

_Love Always,  
>Haymitch Abernathy, the old drunk<em>


	25. The better Ending

**Surprised? I was growing depressed with the way I ended this story so I decided to wrap it up on a MUCH happier note. :D I hate when my reviewers hate me D: Anyway, please enjoy the REAL final chapter of Love Has Its Ways.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Haymitch's POV-<strong>

I stared down at her, smiling softly. Dying of old age, not how I thought I would go. She had to be in her forties by now. I had been watching her and her family grow. Her eldest son, Finn, was now Vice President, believe it or not. Apparently, being related to Finnick and Katniss Odair and the godson of Haymitch Abernathy was a big deal. He had his father's good looks, and his mother's blunt honesty. That is probably what earned him a beautiful wife. Hope Odair had turned out just like her mother. She did have a boyfriend, one that even I approved of, that followed her everywhere she went like a lovesick puppy. Hope would blush whenever he brought her a flower or kissed her. They would go out to the woods a lot, I saw, and would talk about lands far away from Panem. What it must be like on the other side of the ocean. Faith Odair was married with a small baby boy she name Dimitri. He was a rambunctious toddler already. Max had a crush on a girl named Ash. **(Get the reference?)** They were adorable together even if there was a two or three year age difference.

Katniss was happier than she had ever been, even if she did grow cold if someone mentioned my name. I had been watching all of them from above, wanting to ensure that they were happy. Peeta and Annie were still together, they had ended up with three kids. I remember his first Games and how back then his eyes only saw Katniss. Finnick looked like all the stress of life had been wiped away from him, laugh lines now formed on his tanned face. Cinna became famous for his designs once he had recovered enough from the torture.

A tear slid down my face, not from sadness but from joy. All the people I cared about were happy and safe. No one could ruin their happiness. Or mine for that matter. Maysilee Donner took one of my hands while my old girlfriend took the other. My mother and brother were with me as well. I finally beat the Capitol.

**I took my family back.**

**I took my sanity back.**

**Even in death, I took my life back.**

**Did I mention I took my sobriety back?**

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but I think it is a better way to leave you guys. I am actually trying not to cry at the idea of Haymitch being dead because as you know I do love my sober Haymitch. Well, I must depart but I think I no longer have regrets associated with this story. On an amazing note, I got over a hundred reviews!<strong>


End file.
